Her Protecter
by TheSilentType1988
Summary: Annie is being watched, when she finds out by who things get rocky and the only one who she can count on is Auggie.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Protector**

_**A/N: This is a Walker/Anderson fiction there maybe hints of Walker/Mercer and Walker/Wilcox. I am not a fan of the later two but for my story to develop the way I see it going they maybe needed at some point. I of course will try to keep it A-Squared but please don;t through rotten fruit if I have to venture. : p So without further interruption from the annoying author lets begin. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COVERT AFFAIRS. If I did their would be more Walker/Anderson and definitely no Anderson/Hearn *yicky*, plus I would have me an Auggie!**_

**The Watcher**

He watched her through her bedroom window. He had left her in Sri Lanka going on three years now and every time he saw her his stomach knotted with regret. Of course Ben Mercer didn't have regrets. "Just keep telling yourself that Mercer", he thought to himself. She stirred in her sleep and he froze the last thing he needed right now was for her to know he had been close to her watching her every move since the day Arthur Campbell pulled her from the farm. He climbed down the tree and walked back to his car that was strategically parked down the street, totally unaware of the camera that was snapping pictures just two cars down.

Jai Wilcox had been assigned to Annie Walker to extract information about Ben Mercer and to find out if she was still in contact with him. Of course the only people who knew about this "op" were Arthur, Joan and himself. He knew that he had to get close to her but he also knew that the rapport she had with Anderson was going to be a problem. The two of them had let the other past the walls they had set up after their respective tragedies. But Jai knew that is this op went south the he would have to answer to not only Arthur but Auggie as well.

Annie Walker woke from sleep an hour earlier than usual. She couldn't place the feeling but she knew something was off. She rolled onto her back and stretched thinking it was just the dream, the one that had started when she had started the agency. Annie got up and went to her bathroom to shower. She stood under the hot water thinking about the last year and what had happened with her being pulled off the farm early, to meeting Auggie, and to making Joan a friend. The latter had been a recent development only budding in the last couple of months but it was nice having a girl friend to talk to and not want to throttle. Auggie said it was because Joan saw a lot of herself in Annie. Annie was just glad she had made an impression. After her shower Annie made her way out of the guest house into the main house to be met with the tornado that was her sister and her family. After fielding a chorus of " who's, what's, where's, when's, and why's" she exited the house and made her way to the CIA headquarters in Langley.

Annie walked in the door and as usual Conrad fell into step beside her, "Hello lovely Annie, and how are you this morning?" he questioned, entirely to cheerful for that hour of the morning.

"Well I woke up and hour early and dealt with two extremely talkative nieces and a nosy sister who wants to know why I'm not dating anyone and I haven't had enough caffeine yet." Annie answered knowing she was over sharing but like she said she needed caffeine.

She broke off from Conrad and entered the coffee shop smacking squarely into Jai who caught her to keep her from falling. Annie didn't know why but Jai made her skin crawl and she couldn't bring herself to fully trust him. She pulled her self upright and out of Jai's grasp a little more harsher than she had meant to. "Sorry. Need caffeine" she growled storming the rest of the way into the coffee shop. The girl behind the counter knew Annie and had her coffee ready when she reached the counter, "It's on the house today Annie."

"Thanks Josephine you are a goddess." Annie praised giving the girl a ten dollar tip in the tip jar.

"Ahh Jo Malone grapefruit. I thought I heard Conrad and Wilcox talking about kitten heels and a war path." Auggie laughed.

"Ugh men and family. Right now I can do without both. I may make an exception for you Auggie. But don't press your luck." Annie grinned through the threat.

"Liar. You'd take me with you. You can't go a day without me." Auggie was holding her elbow as they walked toward the DPD.

"I have just had it with over zealous men and my sister who can't seem to understand when enough is enough." Annie pushed open the door and walked in. "Wow I haven't ever seen him down here I didn't know he knew where the DPD was, although why wouldn't he know I mean his wife runs the department..."

"Wait Arthur's down here. Quick tell me what you see." Auggie interrupted.

"Oh, well Arthur, Joan and Wilcox are in her office and neither Joan nor Arthur looks pleased." Annie summed up the scene before her.

"What I would give to be a fly in that room." Auggie thought to himself.

##

"He was to close to her Arthur we can't keep using her as bait he is bound to stop just looking one day and she could get hurt." Joan was talking to her husband in a voice that was almost begging. But Joan Campbell didn't beg.

Arthur Campbell was not a stupid man by any means, but he was sure that chasing Mercer away from Walker was not conducive to the op. As long as Mercer didn't harm Walker he wasn't going to terminate the op. If he caught Mercer it would be a huge boost to his career. The only thing that seemed to eat at him was that Joan had such and invested interest in this girl. They had already formed a budding friendship. He knew that Joan could personally make his life hell but then again she does that well enough already."Joan, I need Mercer to stay close to Walker it's the only way to keep him within the agency's sight."Arthur told his wife with a slightly scolding tone.

"So the best way to protect her would be to let the rouge agent stalk her?" Joan asked incredulously.

"No the best way to protect her is to have Jai watch Mercer watching her." Arthur answered like it was the most logical answer.

Joan snorted, "Jai? He can barely tie his shoes without your permission let alone break protocol if it was called for."

Jai looked up at Joan, "You do remember who my father was don't you? I know how to break protocol believe me. If it needed to be done I would do it." Jai left the office thoughts of how easy it would be to break protocol for Annie Walker, and it scared the hell out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: Thank You's to those wonderful people who story alerted, and favorited. Virtual cookies to Okia, Mia, and **__**ComicalEpiphanies**__** who reviewed my story**__**.**__** I would like to encourage others to review! Reviews make me happy, and a happy author is an inspired author. But even if there is no reviews I will still update whenever I finish a chapter, so please enjoy the second chapter of "Her Protector"**_

Annie glanced up from her desk as Jai came out of Joan's office, to her he looked deep in thought. She decided to ask him what went on in the "meeting" he had just vacated, "Hey Jai wait up!" She hollered across the DPD.

Jai looked up startled to see Annie walking across the room to join him. He had been sure she didn't trust him but evidently he had been wrong. "Whats up Walker?" he asked in a wary tone.

"Oh nothing to spectacular. I was wondering if maybe you would like to get some lunch." Annie had a plan and she knew how to get information. She was just hoping it wouldn't be to obvious to Jai.

"Sure. Is Auggie coming as well?" He really hoped the answer was a no. It would be so much easier to talk to her without her and Auggie's friendly flirtations.

"No." Although now Annie couldn't really think of a legitimate reason why she hadn't invited him.

Jai was relived. "So what sounds good?" Jai asked amazed that with all he knew about Annie he didn't know her favorite food.

"Hows Italian?" Annie was addicted to pasta. It helped that she could eat all of it that she wanted and never gained a pound.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want to take one car or meet somewhere?" Jai didn't want to push his luck so he gave her the choice.

"We can ride in your car. You can pick whichever Italian place you like." Annie chose to ride in Jai's car for one reason, if they took hers then she would inevitably take him to her favorite spot and she didn't think that would be a good idea. Her plan would go off better in a neutral location.

Jai knew just the spot it was out of the way, not so much that it was a romantic spot per say but enough they didn't need a reservation. "Okay sounds great." He smiled.

"Alright I just need to go run something by Auggie and I will meet you out front." With that Annie sashayed off in the direction of the tech room, leaving Jai smelling a hint of grapefruit on the air as she went.

##

Auggie turned around as he heard the door to the tech room close. He heard the click of Annie's kitten heels on the linoleum, "Hey Annie how are you today?"

Annie propped her hip on the corner of his desk, "Good. I am going to lunch with Jai and was wondering if you still had that pin camera. And if you wouldn't mind ear-budding with me." Annie was very hopeful that Auggie would help her.

Auggie had to reign in on the jealous emotions that threatened to come bubbling out because Annie was going to lunch with Jai. But she had asked if he would basically be her "ear buddy". Auggie was glad he didn't have to say that one out loud because it sounded weird even to him. "Yes, I still have the pin and I would love to "ear-bud" with you." Auggie had to laugh at the "ear-bud" comment, "But what do you need all this for?"

Annie looked around and then leaned down to whisper in Auggie's ear, "I want to know what the meeting was about in Joan's office this morning. So I thought lunch with Jai would let me get that information."

Auggie was stunned, was she seriously trying to flirt information out of Wilcox? He had to admit it was a good plan but he wasn't sure he could listen to her flirt with Jai and not be physically ill. But he couldn't let Annie know what he felt right now, it wasn't like he was afraid of rejection, he just knew about how Annie felt about relationships considering how her last one ended. Auggie turned around and got the equipment that she had requested, "I'm here for you Annie."

That was all Annie needed to hear. "Thanks Auggie you're the best." Annie hugged him as she told him this, "I want to go over this after I get back to see if I miss anything during lunch, you up for it?"

"Of course." Auggie answered still smelling her perfume from the hug.

"Great! Wish me luck." Annie said as she walked away.

"You don't need it but, good luck Annie." Auggie said "Just don't fall for him Annie"

_**A/N:Just the 2nd chapter and already a cliffhanger. Next chapter the lunch and more of every ones favorite agent turned assassin, Ben Mercer. That's all you get. Tell me what you think. Until next time...**_

_**TheSilentType1988**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Life got a hold of me and I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to do this chapter to work the way I wanted it to flow. I hope it makes a little sense and no fruit! I am also doing something different, anytime Auggie is talking to Annie it's in italics, since it will be through an ear bud. The bold print is Annie's "inner voice" or conscience. **_

Annie walked to the parking garage to meet Jai for their lunch date, "Wait", she thought to herself, "When did I start referring to this as a date?" Annie was confused as her thoughts suddenly rebelling, wondering about Jai in something more than a platonic manner.

"_ANNIE"_ she heard in her ear. Auggie's voice was already filled with frustration._ "I have been calling your name for ten minutes. I thought maybe the ding bats that work around here forgot to charge the ear piece."_ Auggie said on one breath.

"No I was thinking about how I am going to breach the question of what was going on in Joan's office." She told him, even though to her ears it sounded feeble.

Auggie was sure she was hiding something but let it pass for now, _"Ok well now we know that we are_ _working, let's go to lunch."_

_##_

Annie looked around for Jais car and found it easily. Jai was leaning against the hood waiting for her, "Ready for lunch?" Annie chirped as she saw him.

"_Down girl" _Auggie said in her ear.

"So where are we headed?" Annie asked Jai, purposely ignoring the voice in her ear that was sending shivers down her spine.

"I know a little place that is far enough out of the way that won't be to crowded and we will get quick service. Also that have the most amazing lasagna you've ever had." Jai said totally unaware that he was being recorded.

"Oh sounds great! I love small restaurants, they always have the cutest decor and charming atmospheres." Annie was sure that Jai thought that this was a date.

"**Well isn't it?"** her inner voiced asked. "No, it's just a recon mission." she answered herself. **"Yes that's what you tell yourself dear. But we both know that you have an interest in him. And that he is interested in you." **It said to her. Annie thought about this and her conscience was right. She did find Jai interesting but did that mean she was attracted to him? She wasn't sure.

Right in the middle of her thoughts Auggie's voice filled her ear _"What does he think this is a date?" _Annie was sure she heard disgust in his tone.

##

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was silent, it was a comfortable silence with neither Annie nor Jai felt the need to fill the quiet. When they arrived Jai parked the car and rushed around to open Annie's door for her. "Thank you Jai." Annie said. As they entered the restaurant the smell of spices assailed her nose, Annie inhaled loving the scents of all the foods from the kitchen. Looking around she saw that the restaurant was decorated in warm reds and burnt orange colors. She really enjoyed the paintings that covered the walls, they were mostly of little Italian children playing on bikes or with dogs, it made her smile. "Jai this place is amazing." She said spinning slowly so Auggie could record everything through the camera pin.

"_You'll have to tell me about it when we go over the footage." _Auggie told Annie. It pained him that he couldn't see the things that were making Annie's voice a reverent whisper, but he knew the loved that tone in her voice.

"So shall we order?" Jai asked Annie. It confused him as to why she was spinning around but seeing as it was her first time here he just let her do it. He thought she was cute. He had been attracted to her when he first saw her, after being assigned to get information on Mercer from her, but she had always seemed to distance herself from him whenever it felt like he could make a move. Of course she seemed to always be with Auggie too. Jai knew for a fact Auggie had been to at least two of the infamous Thursday dinners. But he knew that he would get a chance soon, he was just biding his time.

"Yes ordering would be great. Whats good here?" Annie asked as she scoured the menu.

"The lasagna is good. It's homemade and goes really quick and the pasta and meatballs are good too." Jai said fairly certain he knew what she would get.

"Ok I think I will try the lasagna and tea to drink please." Annie told the waiter a few minutes later.

"I will have the same." Jai said. He had been right, she had chosen the lasagna. "So Annie, why the impromptu invitation to lunch?"

Annie froze she had been found out. She started looking for something to tell him anything finally relief came in form of Auggie. _"Just tell him he looked upset after he came out of Joan's office and you thought it would be nice to cheer him up with lunch." _

Annie could her herself parroting Auggie's words back to Jai, "You looked bummed after coming out of Joan's office so I thought that a quick lunch would lift your spirits. What else are friends for?" She really hoped the Jai bought it and after a minute of scrutinizing her he finally sat back in his chair.

"Oh ok." Jai was still a little confused but he accepted the answer.

After their food arrived they ate in silence, Jai looked up over Annie's head and abruptly stood up, Annie looked up in confusion. "Jai?"

"Yes? Oh I have to go to the rest room I will be right back, excuse me." Jai said quickly. Annie watched Jai walk away confused.

##

Jai walked around the corner and was immediately met with a fist grabbing his jacket and slamming her against the wall, "What are you doing with Annie?" the voice growled in his ear.

Jai was momentarily stunned but reacted just the same bringing his arms up and pushing out, "It's just lunch Mercer, besides you left her in Sri Lanka remember?" Ben Mercer was a patient man but here lately he had become short tempered and Jai's comment pushed a button he reacted on instinct and started throwing punches causing a lot of noise.

##

Annie heard a commotion back by the restrooms and her instincts kicked in and she got up to investigate as she got closer she could hear the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh. "I think we have a situation." she said loud enough for Auggie to hear but low enough that it didn't look like she was crazy talking to her self.

"_What kind of situation?"_ Auggie asked her, instantly alert and listening.

"Jai saw something and practically ran from the table. He has been gone for a while so I am going to investigate. I do-" She stopped as she rounded the corner "Ben?"

"_Ben MERCER" _ Auggie's voice barely registered as her brain went into overdrive.

"Hi Annie...ANNIE?" Ben yelled as Annie dropped from the shock of the situation.

"_Annie?" _"Annie?" both Auggie and Jai yelled.

Annie who had past out from the shock of seeing Ben, was swallowed into a blackness that left her safe from the pain that was sure to come.

_**A/N: HAHA FINALLY! I hope this made sense. Next up Annie wakes up and finds out what went down in Joan's office. It may take me a couple of days so stay with me. Thanks for all the alerts and favorites but you know what really helps REVIEWS so tell me what ya think. But don't be to mean.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N: AHHHHHH, why do they do this to us? Don't the writers know that Auggie and Annie BELONG TOGETHER! Ok done with the freak out. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Remember REVIEWS are AWESOME!**_

Annie woke up trying to remember where she was and what had happened, suddenly she shot into a sitting position everything that had happened before she passed out flooding her mind. Ben had been there she had seen him. He had been fighting with Jai. Then she remembered her ear piece, she didn't even know what time it was or where she was, but it was worth a shot. "Auggie, Auggie!" Annie whispered hoping that she still had connection.

Auggie was sitting at his desk worrying about Annie since the debacle at the restaurant and the fact that neither Jai nor her had come back from lunch when he heard her voice come through the speaker in his hands-free device. _"Annie! Where are you? What happened with Mercer is Jai alright?"_ his questions were coming about a mile a minute and she couldn't process them.

"Auggie slow down." Annie said. "I don't know what happened with Mercer I also don't know where I am. As for Jai I have only been conscious for more than a few minutes so I haven't gotten the chance to look for him. I am going to check around I will keep you updated." Annie wasn't sure what was going on but she was sure it was bad.

##

Jai woke up in a bare room save for the chair in the middle of the room. He knew that he was in trouble what he didn't know was if Annie was ok. His first reaction was to call out for her but his CIA training prevented him from doing so. He felt around in the dark not knowing that Annie was two rooms down talking to Auggie through an ear piece.

Jai was sure that Ben Mercer had taken them somewhere out of the way but wasn't sure how he had managed without help. As it was Jai knew he was in trouble, ever since that night on the beach in Sri Lanka when he had lost Ben, he knew Ben would come back.

What Jai knew about Mercer wasn't good in any way. Mercer was one of the best shots the agency had ever trained, he had also excelled at everything he had been tested on while at the farm. The only one to beat Mercer's test scores had been Walker. Jai couldn't afford to have to missing agents on his resume. And with that thought he quickly started thinking of a way to get out of his current situation and still keep Annie unaware that he had had anything to do in Sri Lanka.

##

Ben Mercer was not a stupid man. Yes he had done some stupid things, getting involved with Annie in Sri Lanka then leaving her, stalking her for three years, and then showing up at her date with Jai. He wasn't going to show himself except for the way Jai was looking at her. They had been friends once him and Jai but Sri Lanka had ruined that. Well that wasn't entirely true, Harry Wilcox had ruined it, with bad intelligence and a well placed seed of doubt.

Ben made his way down the hall to where he had places Annie, of course he had searched them when he had brought them here taking their guns and any other weapons they had along with cell phones but he had let Annie keep her ear piece. He wasn't sure why but he knew she didn't know where they were and the walls were sound proof so there was no identifying sounds. He knew Auggie was the head tech rat and he knew he kept Annie calm and safe on missions so he let her keep it. He had found it odd when he had searched Jai that he hadn't had one as well, he suspected Annie might be searching Jai for something and he smiled at that thought. As he walked past the room she was in he could hear whispering and knew she was up but he wanted to talk to Wilcox first so he kept on walking.

Jai Wilcox heard a key in a door and a light suddenly came on momentarily blinding him. As his eyes adjusted to the light Ben slipped into the room and started speaking, " I know that I wasn't the easiest agent to handle but did you really have to take your revenge by dating my ex?"

Jai was confused him and Annie weren't dating, although I suppose to an outsider it would look like a date though. "Ben, Annie and I were not on a date. She asked me out to lunch after a distressing meeting with Joan and Arthur." Jai didn't know if Ben would believe him or not but he was telling the truth.

Ben Mercer smirked, "Did you know that she was wearing an ear piece?" The bomb had been dropped and Ben could be tell by the look on Jai's face he had been duped. "Now what would she looking for that she has to have an ear piece?" Ben taunted. "Think about that while I go visit with Annie."

Jai was torn between being angry and wanting to distract mercer away from Annie. He had been suspicious when Annie had asked him to lunch he should have known, he had been trained to investigate his suspicions. Dammit everything was getting twisted and he really didn't like it.

##

"_Annie I have updated Joan and Arthur about what is going on and I have something to tell you." _Auggie said. He was angry at his bosses for putting Annie in harms way the way they had. Auggie wasn't looking forward to telling her that they had set her up and a lure for the man that left her broken in Sri Lanka. Auggie was sure Annie wouldn't take it well, especially since Joan and Annie had become friends.

"Auggie what is it? Is there something wrong?" Annie was scared, she didn't didn't know what was going on back at HQ but she knew Auggie wouldn't beat around the bush.

"_Annie I know what they were talking about in Joan's office. It was Mercer and how he was to close to you. They brought you from the farm early to use you as a lure for him. They knew about Sri Lanka from Jai who was his handler then. They were arguing about whether to take him down or let him keep watching you. I am sorry Annie I had no idea that they were doing this. Annie please say something." _Auggie knew he had just unloaded a lot but he wanted to do everything in his power to get her home.

##

Annie was speechless the agency was using her to get to Ben and Jai had known. Joan had known, Arthur had orchestrated the whole thing. She wasn't sure what she should do, as she was processing the information that she had just received. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the door open and Mercer step into the room.

Ben entered the room she was deep in thought, she had always been pretty when she was thinking. "Why were you wearing an ear bud?"

Annie jumped at Ben's voice, then she started panicking about him knowing she had the ear bud. "Jai had some information that I wanted and I wanted Auggie's help with the questions. But before I could ask him you ambushed us and put us where ever the hell we are."

Ben smiled and said what he knew Auggie would pick up on " We are in the safest place know to the CIA."

##

Auggie stopped what he was doing in shock, they were in the safe houses on the grounds. He got his laser cane and made his way as quickly as he could to Joan's office, "We need to get a extraction team to the safe houses that's where he took them."

Joan was relived Auggie had found them, but she wanted to know how. "How did you find them I thought Ben had disabled all GPS capabilities?"

Auggie sighed, "He said the phrase that they teach at the farm when you tell people about the safe houses." With that he left the office and went back to his office. "_Annie they are coming for just act normal."_

Hearing that Annie felt herself melt with relief.

"So he got the clue then?" Ben asked her noting her relief.

"Yes he did." Annie didn't care what Ben thought anymore.

"Well then I just want you to remember that the truth is complicated, and that Arthur has his own agenda and Joan doesn't always know what's going on. And Annie if you genuinely care for Auggie like I think you do go for it. Don't let Sri Lanka hold you back." With that Ben left the safe house sneaking out the way he had come in.

After it had dawned on Annie that Ben had left she heard footsteps, "He's gone. He already went out the back."

"Annie? ANNIE!" She heard that familiar voice and she ran to it.

"Auggie!" She ran into his outstretched arms. She felt her tears on her face soaking his shirt.

They were safe and going home. She knew now what she wanted.

_**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait. This chapter just didn't want to be written. I can't honestly or definitively say when the next chapter will be up but I can say it will have A- squared in it. Thank you for being so patient and for all the wonderful reviews. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I apologize for the too long delay I had severe writers block but I do believe I am coming out on the other side of it. So before my muse leaves me again the chapter.**

It had been a long two days for Annie. After the debriefing and interrogations and all the red tape Annie was exhausted. She had been staying with Auggie although she was confused as the to the reason. It seemed like he was afraid she would disappear. Annie was walking around Auggie's apartment wondering if she would even go back to the CIA after what she had been told. She loved the job, she wasn't fond of lying to Danielle and her family and seeing Auggie everyday wasn't so bad either. She started poking in stuff trying to learn more about Auggie. So far she had learned he had an affinity for Oreo cookies and peanut butter. After looking around the rest of the kitchen she decided since there was nothing better to do she went to lay down. She really didn't want to have to lay on the sofa again so she went into Auggie's room. She was surprised that in the two days she had been there she had yet to actually see his room, yes in passing to the bathroom to shower and get dressed, but never really to look at it.

Auggie's room was painted a gray color like a storm cloud during a thunderstorm. The decorations were varying shades of gray some almost black. Most were geometrical shapes on the walls in the middle of the room was a queen size bed was looking very comfortable. She wandered back into the living room where she had been sleeping and grabbed the throw she had been using, walking back to the room laying on top of the comforter, covering up and falling asleep.

Auggie unlocked the door and came into the house, "Annie?" he questioned out loud he didn't hear any movement and that had him worried. He went to the couch where he knew she had been sleeping and reached down only to be met by cool leather. "Annie?" he yelled panic evident in his voice. Auggie stopped and listened intently trying to hear anything in the house that would give him a clue, cursing his blindness. Finally he heard her slow rhythmic breathing from the bedroom. As he walked in he felt along the bed until he got to Annie's shoulder. "Annie wake up, I brought dinner."

Annie sat up disoriented and struggling to remember where she was, suddenly it all came back and she was glad Auggie was home. "What did you get? It's not pizza and beer again is it, because while I love both of those I don't think I am ready for either."

Auggie's laughter filled the room and made Annie shiver, "No I brought Chinese. Thought it would be a good change."

Annie smiled thinking about everything Ben had told her and suddenly she was leaning in to kiss Auggie unafraid of rejection.

Auggie felt the bed shift and felt Annie put her hand on his face, suddenly her lips were on hers and she was kissing him. His thoughts stopped and all he could do was respond. He had her face in his hands and he returned the kiss with equal passion.

Annie pulled back and laughed. Through the laughter she asked "Where do we go from here?"

With a smile Auggie said, "Where ever the road takes us. Just one question, are you coming back to the agency?"

Annie thought about everything how she loved about the job and Auggie and Joan, "Yes, but only because I don't think I could handle you saving another woman."

Auggie smiled at Annie's answer, "I wouldn't want to."

**A/N: I think this is it. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
